The invention concerns a process and an apparatus for the testing of liquid drugs, in particular also homeopathic preparations.
Drugs may be tested conventionally by chemical, chromatographic or spectrographic processes and by tests on living organisms. It is also possible to investigate drugs by simple testing with sensory organs with respect to trubidity, olfactory changes or the like.
It is common to all of the conventional processes that they are either highly inaccurate or providing little information. It is therefore necessary in most cases to rely on the fact that a solution of drug remains usable for a certain period of time, if certain storage rules are observed, in particular with respect to temperature and light effects. This period of time within which a drug may be used, must as a precautionary measure be relatively short, in order to maintain an adequate degree of safety. If damage to a drug occurred at an unusually early point in time, for example as the result of unnoticed external effects, or if a drug has undergone changes during or shortly after its preparation, this may be determined only with very expensive investigating methods, which in most cases can be performed in the manufacturing plant only, or not at all.
It is therefore the object of the ivention to provide a process for the testing of liquid drugs that may be carried out in a very simple manner and is applicable to highly different drugs and which makes it possible to clearly detect even slight deviations from comparative samples, so that both in the case of freshly prepared drugs and with drugs that have been stored for longer periods of time, rapid and comprehensive testing is possible, said process being capable of detecting changes which may be ascertained with conventional testing methods at great expense only or not at all.